


Please (don't) leave

by JimRoot666



Category: Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Corey Taylor - Freeform, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimRoot666/pseuds/JimRoot666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim/Corey short story.</p>
<p>Jim and Corey were best friends. Until they had a major argument, they both their separate ways. A year later, Corey finds Jim again, but something has changed about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Leave

Corey's pov

"Jim?" I looked around our shared apartment.  
"Jimmy, where are you?" Still no answer. I was getting worried now..  
"Jim!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"Shower!" I heard him yelling back. No wonder, he couldn't hear me.i waited a few minutes, for him to finish showering and get dressed. He was getting ready for a date. Yes, I'm jealous. He gets most of the girls. I'm not jealous of the girl, but of Jim. I am not gay.

 

Jim was dressed in a suit, with his hair tied in a knot. He looked handsome, yes, very handsome. But I'm not gay.  
Then Jim left. I was alone. It was dead quiet here. I decided to call a female friend for some fun. You know what a mean, I know you do.

 

I woke up, naked, with a naked girl beside me. I guess I had fun last night.  
I quickly gathered my clothes and got dressed, while the girl woke up.  
"Hello, beautiful." I said. She is pretty, but Jim is more handsome. But, I am not gay, remember?  
"Hi, Cor!" She said and stretched. "I need to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me."  
"Oh, naughty are we?" She only smiled, before getting dressed as well, getting all her stuff, and leaving the house.  
I looked around the room I was in. This is not mine? Oh shit! This is Jim's room. I just fucked a girl in Jim's room!  
I cleaned everything up as good as possible, then I heard a door open.  
"I'm Home!"  
Jim is back.  
"So Cor, what did you do while I was gone?"  
"Ahh, y'know, the usual."  
"Eating chocolate while screaming your lungs out at your music and making the neighbors angry?" He lifted an eyebrow.  
I swallowed slightly, and looked at the ground. "No."  
"I, err, kinda invited someone over.. And fucked her.."  
Jim looked angry now. What?   
"Where? The table, your bed, the floor? Cause it's neat here."  
"Kinda, in.. Your bed?" I asked nervously.  
"So you're saying that you couldn't stand me having a girlfriend. So, you invited someone over, and fucked her in MY bed?"  
"i'M NOT JEALOUS!"  
"Sure you aren't.."  
"Listen, ROOT, it's because you get all the girls, all the attention you want, fucker!"  
"So that's why you fucked someone in MY bed, TAYLOR?"  
"Yes. You know what? This is ridiculous!"  
"You're ridiculous!"  
"Getting childish are we?" I scoffed at him. The fucking child.  
"So what? Get outta here."   
"No."  
"Get out of my apartment!" I couldn't believe what he said.  
"YOUR apartment?" He looked at me with big eyes. He regretted what he said. I just know it.  
"I- I'm sorry Cor!"  
"No. Please leave. It's my apartment by the way!"  
"Corey please, we can talk about this?"  
I was done. I know, this is very childish, having an argument over who gets to fuck who, but I'm done.  
"No, I'm sorry, but, please leave.." He looked at me with sad eyes before he began packing.  
"I'm sorry." He said, before walking out.  
"Please leave.." I whispered to myself.

(517 words)

To be continued..


	2. Please don't leave!

1 Year Later  
~~

Corey's POV 

I look at my calendar. It's a year since the argument, I miss Jim. I really do. It was the stupidest argument ever. I also moved from apartment, since the previous one was too painful to live in, it reminded me of Jim.  
I still haven't found a girlfriend. Although I needed the distraction. I had a lot of one-night stands though.

I've been looking for Jim too. I searched on Facebook, there were a lot of Jim Roots, but not the one I was looking for. Also, Twitter, no Jim. A few other sites too, but no success... And he blocked my number too, I think. I cannot send him messages or call him..

I was so bored, I decided to visit a friend. He lived a 30 minute drive away from me.  
His name was Mick, and he's a truck. No literally! He's a bit smaller than Jim, but has very broad shoulders, and he can push you down whenever he wants to. So yeah, a truck. He's a bit scary motherfucker.

I knocked on Mick's door. He lived in an apartment, just like me. Mick opened the door. "Hi, Cor!" I winced at that nickname. Jim called me 'Cor' too. "Come in!"  
"Hey Mick." I said while walking in.  
"So, sup?"  
"Meh, just bored so I decided to hop in." I sat down on the couch.  
"Ahh, I see. And still no success with that Jim guy?" Yes, Mick knows. I told him.  
"Nope.."  
"Want something to drink? And oh! If you leave here, maybe check out my neighbor! He just moved here."  
"Yeah, a beer! And why should I visit THAT guy?" I scoffed.  
"His last name is Root." Silence. That was it. Root. Jim Root.  
"Really?"  
"No, I'm lying. Jesus, Cor. Do. I look like I'm lying?"   
I looked at his face. It was all serious. So, no, he's not lying.  
"I'll go if I leave here. First, beer!" I couldn't wait. What if it is Jim?  
"That's my boy!" We both drank from our beers.

One hour and two beers later,  I got ready to leave.  
"Hop in another time Cor!" Mick yelled at me.  
"I will, Bye!"  
"Bye!" Mick closed the door. I was alone in the hallway. I looked at the door next to Mick's. Could this really be Jim? 

I gathered my confidence and knocked. A minute later the door opened.   
Before me was Jim. MY Jim.  
"Corey?" He asked, now fully opening the door.  
"Hi Jim.." I was nervous, yes.  
"Corey, come in! I missed you!" He stepped aside to let me in.  
"Jim.. I'm sorry!" I stepped inside his room.  
"It's okay." Before I knew, he hugged me. I could smell his cologne, the smell I missed. I hugged him back.  
"I missed you" I said, hugging him tighter.  
"Same here bro." We released each other.  
"But, why didn't you answer my messages?"  
"I'm sorry Cor! I lost my phone and had to buy a new one." 

So we talked stuff out, and Jim agreed to come live with me again. Once this contracty stuff ended, though. I was happy for once in a long time. I also gave him my phone number again.  
"I think I have a month until this ends, then I'll come and live with you again!" I nodded. Jim coughed a bit.  
I looked at my watch. Shit! It's late!  
"Oh shit Jim, I need to go. See you later!"   
"I'll walk you out," Jim stood with his full 6'6. He was huge actually. Okay, random..  
Jim coughed again.  
"Are you alright Jim?" I asked worried.   
"Yeah, just a-" he coughed again, really hard this time.  
"Jim?"  
"I'm-" *cough* "alright!" Yeah, alright my ass.  
I walked again in the hallway. I turned around and saw Jim coughing again. This time, his hand at his heart and bowing over.  
"Jim?" I asked again. He's really not alright! Before I realized it, Jim fell to the ground.  
"Jim! Oh fuck," I kneeled next to Jim. There was something seriously wrong.  
Jim was taking shaking breaths, he was having difficulties with breathing.  
I need to do something!  
"Jim? Can you hear me? Jim!" I slapped his cheek softly. What am I wasting my time on? I know one thing that may, or may not, help.  
"Listen Jim, don't freak out, okay?" I said. He looked me weakly in the eyes, still breathing hardly.  
I inhaled as much air as possible and placed my lips on his. I then released the air. Then I removed my mouth and did it again. I did this a few times, until I realized Jim was breathing normally again.  
"Jim?"  
"T-Thanks Cor.." He said shakily.  
I helped him to sit up.  
"Jim, what happend?"  
"I, err, I have difficulties breathing sometimes."  
"I saw that, yeah."  
"It's a bit like asthma, but only not.. Asthma. Get it?"  
"Yeah.. I guess.."  
"Anyway, thanks!"  
"Well, I couldn't let you die, could I?"  
We both chuckled a bit.  
"Anyway, you're gonna be alright?"  
"Yeah,  I got this machine thingy in my room."  
"You sure?" I was still worried.  
"Yeah, you can go Cor, don't worry. I'll live! I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah sure, I'll text ya." I stood up, and pulled Jim up too.  
"Hey, Cor, err, there is one thing I wanted to tell you."  
"Okay, tell me!" I hope it's not that he's gonna die within two months or so..  
Jim hesitated a bit, before placing his lips on mine and kissing me.   
I immediately kissed back. After a minute or so, Jim pulled away.  
"I love you. That's why I was jealous. I love you."  
I am not gay, I am Jimsexual.

~~~  
(950 words)  
Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and stay (sic)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
